Mat and Leoj's New Begining
by Bahamut Crisis Core
Summary: Two emenies now become friends as their lives are about to end. They wake up in a new world and being their new life. Only thing is that their new life is about to get a lot more...physical with females. They now wonder around in the world of Monster Girls.
1. New Begining Flash Back Part One

**Author's Notes: Yo everyone, that me just say that I'm stopping on Mat's REAL life for awhile after 10 part 3, and will be working on this new story for some time. I have six other stories that I'm also working on, but those won't be done for awhile. Now let me just say that I'm still on vacation and having fun being in Tennessee. Now I hope you my readers and fans will really enjoy this new story haha cause I now I will haha. And with that said…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Everything was nice and quiet today, on the plains, by the mountains, and in the forest as well. Things couldn't have been any better…unless you're being chased.

(cough) (cough) The sound was me choking on a fly that went into my mouth as I was running as fast as I could to get away from being caught.

Damnit I don't want to go through that again! Why won't those six leave me alone! How did I even get into this mess in the first place? I said as I was trying to remember as I was running on how this all happen…and how I got to this world.

FLASH BACK

Damnit…got..to..get some…rest. I said huffing heavily as I was tired from running and hiding for ten days without sleep and little food. I walked inside a small tent inside a fortified base that belong to terrorists…before I was mind controlled by an evil government and went on a killing frenzy as I left no survivors alive. Well…now I'm back here…fighting for my life…as I was about to be nuked.

…Man…of all the weapons they had to kill me with…it all came down to nuking me…man I feel so special…I guess they had enough of me killing their government people. I said as I was counting the number of the government people and the terrorists I have killed, and I counted to the number of 768,406 people I have killed…well somewhere very close to that number.

I then heard a faint noise coming from the sky. Thanks to my enhanced hearing…I could hear it…the sound of the nuke raining down towards me. I just sat in the tent were I was as there was nothing I could do. Running wouldn't save me, and my very hard iron like skin couldn't save me either.

Then another person arrived…a person that I thought I lost back in the market place of this base. He walked in the destroyed building I was resting in. He wore a stylish white long sleeve dress coat with stylish white dress pants; both rip and tattered as hell. He had cuts and some small holes in his body as blood was dripping from him. His hair was white short hair that spikes some in the front, and his eyes were yellow. He slowly walked towards me breathing heavily as he was carrying some kind of pistol in his right hand. He stopped in front of me and looked dead straight in my glowing purple eyes.

"So…it finely ends here. Two full years with my entire Black Dragon team dead from hunting you down."

"Aww what's the matter Leoj? Sad that I had to defend myself and kill your entire team, well you and your ass hole team fucking deserved it working for the government trying to kill the one thing they couldn't kill haha." I said in a low but clam voice even though my eyes were still glowing purple.

"No (points the gun at Mat's head) cause I'll finely have killed you, and there's nothing you can do about it." Leoj said as he was now panting slowly.

"I don't need to; the government is already doing it." I said as I pointed up through a big giant hole in the roof.

"What are you…(looks up as he can see something small is coming right at them, but it gets bigger as it's coming down…really fast) no…no…damnit, and the work and suffering I had to put with you and now this!" Leoj said as he was pissed.

"Well then I'll just – don't even think about it." I said as I cut in before Leoj said that he will just escape.

"What do you mean?" Leoj asked.

"I already know what's going to happen if you try. Even if you do slow down time…it won't help…the force from the shock wave will kill you, and you'll die from radiation in seconds." I told him in a sad but calm voice.

"So…we just sit here in die…" Leoj asked in a disappointment.

"It's all we can do…look I know that we're enemies…but let's have the past be that past, and lets be friends for the little minutes we have left." I said as a tear came down my glowing purple eye, hopping that he will say yes.

"Fine…(sits down right next to me) I didn't see the point in hunting you down anyway in these two years. Leoj said in a calm voice. "I only did what the government told me and my team to do, but when you killed my team…then that's when I had a reason. Leoj said with a hint of anger in his voice.

I'm very sorry for what I did to your team…truly I am. I was even more surprised that the rookie in your team was the only team mate of yours that tried to save me and…and when your team mates just end his life in front of me…I lost it. I said with anger as a tear came down from my eyes glowed red again.

No…it's quite alright…maybe it's my punishment for my wrong doings for that origination of a government. Plus I think that dying by your side is the happiest way of dying for me. Leoj said as he chuckled in a sad way.

Well then…that wish of yours is about to happen. I said with a weary voice.

Yea…I agree. Leoj said with a sad but happy voice.

We both closed are eyes as years came down as we both accepted or fates and waited for the nuke to do its thing. It only took one minute before or time came. We both wished that we could have handled this in a better way, but our anger is what got us into this mess. Now we pay for the bad things we did in our lives. If only there was a way for both of us could survive this and restart our lives in a new place that's nothing like our world. And now…our time has come…

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

Author Notes: Yo everyone. Glad I could finely get this done, even if I did have over 10,000 words for this chapter and all the data got erased from my old laptop. But I didn't want to redo all that work so I just did this much work, which takes awhile with all the things I have to do in my life but what can you do.

Oh and this story is a late birthday preent to a special friend of mine. HAPPY LATE BRITHDAY TIMEFATHER!

P.S. Oh and for everyone; this is not the end of the story lol.


	2. New Begining Flash Back Part Two

Author Notes: Yo everyone, glad to get another chapter done for this story. Sorry it's been awhile, but anyway, on with the story!

…**Somewhere… **

"Oh my, don't these two look like they had a rough time, don't they master?" Said a tiny and high pitch voice.

"Why yes its looks like they have. I say any of you two awake?" An old but wise voice said while poking one of the two bodies.

…**Mat's POV…**

"Awww man…wha-what happen?" I ask myself as I start to wake up.

When I was fully awake, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was staring at what looked like to be a small fairy flying above an old man that looked like he could be a wizard, the way he dressed liked. Both look at me as I carefully looked around my surroundings, and got a feel for the new found place I was in. I then looked back at the two, and started to ask them questions like "Where am I, am I dead, is my friend ok, who are you two, and how did me and Leoj get here?". They both laughed a bit, and started to answer me.

"Well first off my name is Gin the Wise, very powerful wizard of this land. You are my small tower that I call home which is about ten miles away from the great city of Tarae. My little imp here is Eep. You are very much alive, and your friend is fine as well. Now to how you got here was my doing. I summoned you two here in wishing that you two will save are world in the near future. Well you please help us; you two are only hope left." Gin told me.

"You just saved our lives. I am honored to help your world in your time of need." I said as I keeled on my right knee and did a short bow.

"That's very good to hear young lad. If you don't mind I have something I wish to show you something." Gin asked while Eep flew over his head.

"With all do respect, I want to stay here until my friend wakes up." I said in hope that Gin wouldn't mind if a watched over my new friend Leoj.

"Oh how very rude of me for not thinking of that first. You can watch him until he wakes up, but then I will have to show both of you something very special ok?" Gin said as he left to watch over Leoj in the meantime.

I nod my head and began to watch over Leoj. I was glad that both of us were saved, but now I was in complete confusion as to what is happing, and what will this new land turn out to be like. As I thought about this, time began to past by fast.

…**30 minutes later…**

I had my eyes close as I was thinking what I and Leoj have in stored for us. Leoj may not like that idea of me saying yes to the wizard's request to save their world. My thinking was then interrupted by a faint mumbling sound from Leoj. He was finely awake, and he then started to stare at me only to see me very happy and yellow glowing eyes. He then started to talk.

"A-are we in heaven…cause this is not what I wanted my heaven to be like." Leoj said as he was looking around the room.

"Hahaha no we are not in heaven, we are in a new world." I said bluntly in a happy voice.

Leoj just stared at me for a few seconds then shrug his shoulders knowing that he didn't care much, which would explain the half blank look on his face.

"Ok now before I explain everything to you, there is a nice old man and a fairy that wants to show us something very special." I told Leoj. He took it like I was lying to him when I mention the word fairy.

"Ok, lets get one thing straight…there is no such thing as fairies or anything magical creatures either!" Leoj yelled at me. He then started to tear a little.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that was your dream." I said to Leoj after I read his heart; it told me that his life long dream as a kid was to see a real life fairy.

"Ass hole, you just read my heart again without asking didn't you; well you do have a good reason too, so I won't hold it against you." Leoj told me and a sad voice.

"Sigh…well now can I explain everything I know now?" I asked him.

"Fine, not like anything you say will change my mood." Leoj told me, and man was he wrong.

I told him what me and the wizard talked about, which didn't take long at all to tell Leoj. Man this moment went downward from here.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!?" Leoj yelled at me in angry.

"Look he saved both of us from death; the least we can do is help this world in the time of need! Please you must understand that this is a way for us to make up all the times what we did that wasn't right at all. We can finely do the right thing." I told Leoj with all my heart, but he still was wary about this saving the world thing.

"Sigh; fine let's go see this old man and his "REAL" fairy of his." Leoj said like he still wasn't ready to believe me yet.

We both walked out of the room were in only to walk into another room were the wizard and the fairy were in, and boy was the face Leoj was making the most priceless thing I ever did see. He was frozen in place, and as I pushed him he just started to tilt, then he fell face flat on the ground.

"Jeez, he acts like he never seen a fairy before." Eep said in a happy voice flying around Leoj head.

I could already tell that this was going to be a interesting new life for us…whatever that life may be.

**Author Notes: Yo everyone, and monster girls. Again sorry haven't update this story for awhile, but real life comes first. Any see you later for next chapter.**


	3. Update Notice

**Yo everyone, sorry about not uploading in awhile, but life has been keeping me really busy. I want to tell ya that I'm won't be uploading my four current stories for some time now. Yet that doesn't mean I'm done making them, or stories in general. I'm currently working on some really big stories I wanted to do for awhile now and I finely have time to, so be prepared for the next stories that I'll be uploading from now on. **

**This is Bahamut Crisis Core, hoping you all a great life.**


End file.
